


After the Immortals

by DawnOfSF



Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfSF/pseuds/DawnOfSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set days after the events in the immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post please tell me how to improve with this series. (All comments welcome even negitive ones.) Posts may be irregually spaced due to lengths of chapters.

The Edge Chronicles

At first there was nothing. Then there was a glister flying through low sky seeding it's self within the waters of Riversea. Now there is life.

The Great Glade, Hive, Old Undertown all names on a map, but within these names lie a thousand tales, this is one of them.

Chapter 1: Life below the edge

Nate hammered rhe next spike into the edge cliff his phraxlamp lighting up the few feet in front of him to the rockface and wondered if he would see daylight ever again, the professor and him had been decending for days now and they still had far to go if his late brother could be trusted.They had met no incidents so far and their provisions were lasting well they were both focused at the task at hand but occasionally Nate's mind would wander to... Eudioxa.

She could remember the last words she had said to nate and how he had promised to come back.Eudioxa was currently standing at the edge where the land gave away to low sky. Remembering how Nate and the Professor had climbed down over the cliff to explore where only scarce few had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first post. If you have cheated and skipped right to the end then go back an read my work because if you like the edge chronicles then why wouldn't you.


End file.
